Who's Your Daddy
Who's Your Daddy is the 2nd episode of the ninth season and 196th overall. Will and Jack struggle with the reality that they are much older than they used to be when they begin to date younger guys. Grace comes to the realization that she needs Karen more than she thought she did. Summary Lock it forever! Karen is toying around her newly installed voice-activated shower system when one of her maids asks for a raise. Grace later comes over and Karen, inspired by her own help, asks for a raise herself to show that Grace actually values her. Grace, however insists that since Karen does not do any real work, she does not deserve to get paid with real salary and a raise is out of the question. Carelessly throwing commands while inside the enormous shower, Karen accidentally locks Grace and herself inside with the water on and drain closed until she utters a safe word which she has forgotten. Just as when a frantic Grace is about to give up, Karen reminds her of the times when she actually needed Karen's help and Grace realizes how much she really values her assistant and friend. The two express their love for each other and as Karen utters Grace's name, the shower unlocks. Daddies After an embarrassing incident at a bar where Jack tries to pick up a young guy, he asks Karen's help in getting a date. Will is seemingly in more luck when he gets a date with a 23-year-old named Blake. During their date, however, Will realizes how little he has in common with the younger generation, including the hardships of growing up in the closet, and starts to feel that people are forgetting the struggles that older gay people have gone through and the rights they fought for. Will ends up giving a lengthy lecture to Blake about the history of the LGBT community. Cast Main * Eric McCormack (Will Truman) * Debra Messing (Grace Adler) * Sean Hayes (Jack McFarland) * Megan Mullally (Karen Walker) Guests * Ben Platt (Blake) * Mary Pat Gleason (Bridget) * Michael Galante (Lincoln) * Colette Whitaker (Smart Shower Voice) Notes * Grace recalls that Jack used to introduce her as his drag queen friend named Judy Ism, poking fun of her religion. * Rosario is mentioned but does not appear. * Bridget's first appearance, played by Mary Pat Gleason who also appeared in the episodes Acting Out and Sweet and Sour Charity. However, Gleason played a different character then. * Madonna's Borderline (1993) plays on Will's Google Home speakers. * While Grace is frantically drowning in the shower, she recalls her time in camp with a bully named Janet Eisenberg. Janet Eisenberg is the friend of producer Max Mutchnick and was reportedly the real life inspiration of Grace's character. * Grace's childhood nickname "Gross Adler" was previously mentioned in Alice Doesn't Lisp Here Anymore. * Will uses a white monogrammed coffee mug bearing the letter W in a black font. A similar style of mugs can also be seen in other sitcoms Kevin Can Wait (2016) and Fuller House (2016). Cultural references * Grace recalls applauding at perhaps the famous monologue ("the night....the lights....went out.....in Georgia!") made by character Julia Sugarbaker played by actress Dixie Carter in the sitcom Designing Women, during the its second episode. * Karen gives Jack a pair of magnets that is "guaranteed to take the Mitch McConnell out of anyone's neck", poking fun at the senator's "neck pouch". * After Will makes a joke, Jack calls him Jeselnik, after stand-up comedian Anthony Jeselnik. * Blake references the monumental Stonewall riots in 1969, however he mistakenly calls it Stonehenge. Media Quotes Category:Season 9 Category:Episodes